The average of the five numbers in a list is 54. The average of the first two numbers is 48. What is the average of the last three numbers?
Solution: The sum of all five numbers is $5\times 54=270$. The sum of the first two numbers is $2\times 48=96$, so the sum of the last three numbers is $270-96=174$. The average of the last three numbers is $\frac{174}{3}=\boxed{58}$.